Lost and Found
by VegaKeep
Summary: A follow up to Purpose in Life. Revised and Slight Spoilers to Metal Gear Solid 2.
1. Cordelia

Disclaimer: I own nothing so there.  
  
Lost and Found  
VegaKeep  
  
Why do I keep getting involved with Metal Gear? Maybe because I'm the only one in the world that can take down that death machine. Guess that labels me a hero. But I think back to what I told Meryl on Shadow Moses Island, two years ago, that there are no heroes in war. That all the hero's I know are either dead or in prison. She called me a hero, but like I told her I'm just a man that's good at what he does, killing. There was even a time before Zanzibar that I was a mercenary.   
  
It seems so long ago, the days before Zanzibar. Before I killed my real father with my own hands. Despite what Big Boss told me, part of me didn't believe him. But I found out that it was all true. That Big Boss was my father and that I'm just like him literally. See I'm a clone of Big Boss. Once again my life hits a dead end. It gets better if you'll note my sarcasm. I'm not the only "Son of Big Boss." There was my twin brother, Liquid Snake. That's right, I have a twin brother. He has a darker skin complexion then me and he has blond hair. Other then that he could pass off as me except for the fact that he's also dead.  
  
Part of me doesn't want to go on this next mission. There is a chance that I won't make it back this time. Call me crazy but I think back to what my brother told me. That we're dying. I push that thought aside. Liquid Snake allowed himself to be "controlled" by his genes. I won't. I think back to what the real hero of Shadow Moses Island told me. "Fighting was the only thing…the only thing I was good at. But at least I always fought for what I believed in."  
  
I used to not have a purpose in life or ultimate goal. Thanks to Gray Fox I do now. I'm fighting to make sure that there are no more Metal Gear's being used to threaten innocent people. I won't let Meryl's death be in vain either.   
  
I down my drink and get up from the bar seat while paying. Time to get to work. I turn around and bump smack into a beautiful brunette girl, knocking her down. I help her up and apologize to her, getting a better look at her…. IT CAN'T BE. No No No, what is she doing her?  
  
"Watch where you're going moron. Some of us aren't built like brick walls."  
  
"Sorry miss. I have a boat to catch and I'm in a little hurry" I say, hoping she doesn't recognize me.  
  
"Don't take a taxi. With what they charge that would get you another ticket" she said, lightening the mode.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Cordelia" I say, leaving and walking into the New York rain.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As the distracted guy left, Cordelia Chase was very curious as to how he knew her name. Her first model cover wasn't due till next week and she wasn't really well known. Still, he was very attractive, even with that day's growth of beard. He almost looked like… Cordelia immediately ran out the door as realization hit her. It was her Xander. It had to be. After thirteen long years she had found him again. She had so much to tell him. That she still loved him and that every one of his friends was looking for him. She ran out of the bar into the pouring rain, calling out his name, but she couldn't see him. It was as if he just disappeared. But it was impossible. He just left around ninety seconds ago.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Xander mentally kicked himself for saying Cordelia's name. This was just great. What was wrong with him? He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he hit the switch that activated his stealth camouflage. He still had a job to do and now he was going to be distracted.   



	2. Dawn

Dawn Summers was still a little excited about conducting her first interview but she was also wondering if she was being taken seriously. There were many that believed that the person she was to interview was a crackpot but then again her book was a bestseller. Even she had to admit, she found "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth" by Nastasha Romanenko to be a real good book even though it was on the lines of Roswell. But of course many dismissed it as just another conspiracy theory novel with ramblings about government cover-ups and such minus the little green men.   
  
Most of the general public knew the story. How two years ago, a group of radical right wing terrorists attacked and captured a nuclear weapons disposal facility in Alaska and threatened to launch a nuclear weapon unless the United States released members of their group and certain prisoners. They also wanted the government to adopt their political agenda. The U.S. responded by sending in a Special Forces commando team, which eradicated the terrorists. But Romanenko said it was a cover-up for what really happened there.  
  
According to Romanenko, the government was using the disposal facility to test a new weapon. It was a bipedal nuclear launch capable battle tank code named Metal Gear Rex. She also claimed that the right wing terrorists that attacked and captured the facility were in reality the Army's very own Next Generation Special Forces who were being led by FoxHound, a Hi-Tech Special Forces Unit. They gained had possession of Metal Gear and had demanded one billion dollars and the remains of the former dictator of the Middle Eastern country Zanzibar, "Big Boss."  
  
The government responded by sending in a former member of FoxHound known only as "Solid Snake" with a small support unit consisting of a teenage communications whiz, the author herself, a retired Army Colonel, and FoxHound's physician. During the operation Solid Snake teamed with Metal Gear's designer and succeeded in stopping the Metal Gear. Other interesting notes is that it seemed that the government had planned everything from the beginning as well as FoxHound member "Revolver Ocelot." Ocelot, AKA the Russian Cowboy "Shalashaska" had connections with a Russian known as Colonel Gurlukovich who had at his command a thousand soldiers who were actually on US soil.  
  
Dawn had read Romanenko's book and dismissed it as total fiction. It sounded more like a movie then reality and the idea of Russian soldiers operating on US soil was ridiculous. But Metal Gear itself was actually scary. According to Romanenko, Metal Gear was able to launch a nuclear weapon that was invisible to radar. It was a good thing that Metal Gear wasn't real. But the one thing that was on her mind was Solid Snake.   
  
Despite him being the main person covered in the book, not much was known about him. What was his name? Age? Nationality? Where was he right now? Was he still alive?  
  
"Hold your horses" the Russian, said while smiling at the young girl's interest in Snake. "I'll tell you what I do know about the mysterious Solid Snake." 'But there are some things best left not being told as well' Nastasha thought.  
  
"But first, have you ever heard of Outer Heaven?"  
  
"Yes I have. It was a country that bordered South Africa until it collapsed in 2000."  
  
"Correct. Snake's first mission after he joined FoxHound was infiltrating Outer Heaven. His mission was to find out what Metal Gear was."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. You mean to tell me that he single handedly brought down a country?"  
  
"Amazing isn't it? From what I understand, Snake left FoxHound after Outer Heaven and became a mercenary."  
  
"Why would he do he do that? Doesn't make sense for him especially since he would be a hero."   
  
"I believe he was having problems with the bureaucracy so he left. But he was brought back into FoxHound by its commanding officer because of the events in Zanzibar."  
  
"Zanzibar. Wasn't that the country that kidnapped the inventor of Oilix, then declared political/military supremacy over the world?"  
  
"Yes. It was there that Snake found another Metal Gear and destroyed it, along with Zanzibar's dictator Big Boss."  
  
"I've heard of him. Wasn't he called 'The Greatest Soldier that Ever Lived?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well can you describe Solid Snake? I think it's only fair that the general public should know about this mythical savior. What was his real name for starters?"  
  
"That is something that I was never told. From what I understand, not even FoxHound's commanding officer knew it. I don know that he has no family. As for training he knows how to parachute, scuba dive, and rappel. He's also an expert in hand to hand combat and small arms. Speaks French, German, Russian, Italian, Spanish, and Japanese as well as English. Right now he's in his late 20's. He also carries a pack of cigarettes that he doesn't smoke but uses for good luck. He has brown hair with chocolate eyes." Dawn then noticed Nastasha's face turned red as she said, "He's also devastatingly handsome." Dawn grinned.  
  
"Do you have a picture of him?"   
  
"Unfortunately I don't but…" she was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing and an embarrassed Dawn quickly answering the phone while apologizing to Nastasha.  
  
"Hello? Look I'm sorry but you caught me at a real bad time so…are you serious Cordelia?" she said as her face registered shock. "Where is he right now? What do you mean you don't know?" she exclaimed angrily, dropping her purse, causing her wallet to jump out and open.  
  
Nastasha smiled. 'Must be boyfriend troubles' she thought as she picked up the wallet to restore it into the purse when she saw some pictures. It was of Ms. Summers and people she presumed to be her friends and family. Then she saw a young man who looked familiar. Then it hit her. Dawn then said on the phone, "Let me know when you find him again. Thanks Cordelia. Bye" she said hanging up. She looked at Nastasha then said "I'm sorry I have to cut this short but my friend just saw someone we haven't seen and have been searching thirteen years for so…"  
  
"Who is he?" she asked, indicating Xander on the photo of him with Willow, her sister and herself.  
  
"That's the guy who we've been looking for. He disappeared thirteen years ago without a trace."  
  
"What's his name?" Nastasha demanded.  
  
"Alexander Harris, why?"  
  
"Because it answers what Solid Snake's real name is" Nastasha finished.  
  
This was too much for Dawn. Xander being found, then turning out to be the focus of her article so she just fainted.  



	3. OT: Timeline

Timeline for those not familiar with the story. Keep in mind that I've changed the years to coincide with the story and made stuff up as well.  
  
1981- Solid, Solidus, and Liquid Snake created from the Les enfant terrible Project.  
  
1983- The Les enfant terrible project deemed a failure and Solid Snake abandoned at an orphanage. Adopted by the Harris's who name him Alexander.  
  
1996-1997 Buffy Summers arrives in Sunnydale.  
  
1997-1998 Angel loses his soul. Becoming a soldier for Halloween 'activates' Xander's dormant soldier genes.   
  
1998-1999 Alexander Harris graduates from Sunnydale High. Goes on his road trip.   
  
Buffy discovers Xander's lie about Angel so she begins to exclude him from Slayage.  
  
1999-2000 Tired of the way his friends have pushed him away, Xander leaves to start a new life.   
  
Enlists in the army under the name David Hayter and cuts all ties to previous life. Xander identified by unknown elements as Solid Snake as a result of his physical results.  
  
George W. Bush narrowly wins the election for President.   
  
During Basic training, 'David' catches the eyes of FoxHound's CO, Big Boss who has him placed into the Unit under the code name Solid Snake. Enters Outer Heaven for his first mission, rescues Gray Fox and destroys Metal Gear. Big Boss discovered to be the leader of Outer Heaven. (Metal Gear)  
  
2002- Solid Snake becomes a mercenary after cutting all ties with US Bureaucracy.  
  
2004- Vice President Dick Cheney dies. Senator George Sears succeeds him.   
  
Solid Snake infiltrates Zanzibar to find and rescue the inventor of Oilix. Destroys another Metal Gear being piloted by Gray Fox. Discovers that Big Boss is the dictator of Zanzibar. Big Boss also claims to Solid Snake that he is his father and is killed. Solid Snake retires to Alaska. (Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake)  
  
Bush wins reelection, assassinated two days later. George Sears succeeds as President.  
  
2005- Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay, and Willow Rosenberg graduate from UC Sunnydale.  
  
2008- George Sears reelected President.  
  
2010- "A Purpose in Life." Solid Snake reflects on his life.  
  
Solid Snake recruited for the Shadow Moses Island mission. Discovers that he has a twin brother named Liquid Snake and that Gray Fox survived Zanzibar. Rescues Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and destroys Metal Gear. Meryl Silverburgh dies. (Metal Gear Solid)  
  
2011- Revolver Ocelot sells the technical information of Metal Gear Rex to the highest bidders.  
  
Solid Snake and Otacon join "Philanthropy", an Anti-Metal Gear organization formed by UN.  
  
Nastasha Romanenko publishes "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth."  
  
2012- "Lost and Found" Solid Snake finds a new purpose in life.   
  
Dawn interviews Nastasha Romanenko about Solid Snake and discovers who he really is.  
  
After his run in with Cordelia in "Lost and Found," Solid Snake boards the 'Discovery' to uncover proof that the US Marine Corp has built a new Metal Gear (Ray) moments before it's hijacked by Gurlukovich's forces. (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty)  



	4. The last thirteen years

Eldritch energy radiated around the modest New York apartment as Amy Madison, Willow Rosenberg, and Tara Maclay cast their location spell to find a long lost friend. Although Tara had never meet Alexander Harris, she had heard plenty about him from her lovers. He had been Willow's best friend since childhood and was very involved in helping Buffy with slayage and had even dated Cordelia Chase for a time. But something had happened.  
  
She didn't know what but she knew it had something to do with the time when Angel went bad and the Fluke. After that they pretty much shunned him until they needed him for graduation. Following that wonderful event, they went back to 'protecting' him, as well as alienating him from Slaying because of his lie to Buffy. Neither had even noticed that he had been gone for weeks until Buffy needed him to accompany her in rescuing Riley from confinement.  
  
They had searched all of Sunnydale but had found nothing. Angel's searches had uncovered nothing and not even with the Initiative's resources after being cleared was Riley able to find him. The Earth had just swallowed him up. But now, after thirteen long years of wondering if he was dead, alive, or worse both Cordelia and Dawn had found him. Cordelia bumping into him, and Dawn finding out what he had been doing, and most importantly, he was in New York City. With him in New York, they're Location Spell would have a narrower and better chance of finding him.  
  
"I FOUND HIM," Willow said as the mist in the room began to form into a vision of the present.  
  
"You've got to teach me that spell Willow. With this I won't even need cable or even have to buy DVD's anymore" Dawn said, marveling at the spell.  
  
"QUIET" Cordelia shouted looking at the image before. It was Xander, and yet it was not. He was wearing a blue camo and matching headband and had his back pressed to what appeared to be wooden crates. He had shoulder length hair and a day's growth of what looked to be a bad attempt at a beard, and his eyes were what startled her the most. Eyes that were once filled with joy were now cold, as if they belonged to a killer, and she heard in the background a loud voice with a Russian accent.  
  
The Wiccans changed the angle of the image and saw the speaker walking towards a group of armed Marines with his arms opened wide. He was dressed as a cowboy, complete with trench coat. Then for some reason, the Marines pointed their rifles away from the cowboy and started to lower their weapons as the cowboy started to laugh. They changed the angle yet again and saw what appeared to be another Russian with a handgun to the Marine commander's head, and immediately soldiers appeared from everywhere, their weapons aimed at the Marines. Then the Russian that was holding Marine Commander hostage pushed him towards the cowboy, who threw off his trench coat and started both started firing their guns.  
  
The Russian fell as did the Commander, but he didn't finish there. He then shot the commandos dead, finishing with pushing the button on a remote, causing explosions and water began to flood wherever they were.  
  
They then saw Xander wade through waist deep water as fast as he could, ascending the platform where the cowboy was. Armed with a handgun, Xander dropped to a knee as he pointing it at the cowboy while shouting out with bile "OCELOT!"  
  
It was then that the man he called Ocelot looked down at him and he then started groaning in pain as something was happening to with his right arm. He gripped his right wrist while his hand clawed in the air, and then he ripped off the right sleeve. During the entire time, Xander kept his aim. Then in a deeper voice, the Russian said in an English accent "It's been a while, Brother."  
  
Still pointing his gun, yet somewhat disturbed Xander still kept his gun trained Ocelot. "Who the Hell are you?" he shouted back.  
  
"You know who I am," Ocelot responded, disappointed.  
  
Then to the girls surprise, Xander lowered his weapon while saying "Liquid?!?" There was no doubt about it that Xander was spooked.  
  
"Not so young any more eh Solid Snake? No wonder Naomi passed you over for the FoxDie program. You're drowning in time brother. I know what it's like. In a few more years you'll just be another dead clone of the old man" Ocelot said, when he started to clutch his head and shake while saying "Get out of my mind Liquid."  
  
"What in Hell is going on?" Dawn said, when Ocelot/Liquid regained control.  
  
"The price of physical prodigy. Our raw materials are vintage dear brother. Big Boss was in his fifties when they made his copies. But I live on in this body through this arm."   
  
"Liquid Snake's arm" they heard Xander murmur just before another explosion erupted, the shockwave knocking Xander off his feet and onto the platform. The girls had the image locked onto Xander, when they heard some mechanical noises but the girls still kept the image angle on Xander and they heard Ocelot's amplified voice yell out loud "YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES AFTER ALL. YOU'RE GOING DOWN SNAKE-- WITH THIS TANKER!"   
  
Then all Hell broke loose. They heard something-mechanical start up, and then they saw it. They didn't know what it was, but it was large and bipedal. The Thing then roared as if it was a dinosaur, and attempted to step on Xander, but he quickly jumped back into the water. Then they saw some Marines firing their assault rifles and launching grenades from catwalks at the Thing. Unfortunately, the bullets and grenades just bounced off of it's metal plating. Then the Thing just lifted one of its legs and drove it into the catwalk where the Marines were, crushing. Then they lost the image.  
  
The girls fell into a panic, and then they noticed that Amy wasn't conscious. Willow and Tara shook Amy's still body, trying to revive their lover but it was useless. They had no idea that Amy Madison had dived into Alexander Harris's mind.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Walking in Xander's head, Amy became aware of seeing what appeared to be a Drill Sergeant yelling at what appeared to be a new recruit who was on the floor doing pushups. It was Xander. Moving in closer she saw Xander's face grow red as he did his pushups while the Drill Sergeant continued with his verbal abuse. "Why don't you just do us both a favor and quit Hayter. You just weren't cut out for the Army."  
  
"Huh" Amy said. Why was Xander called Hayter.  
  
"And miss the chance to see you disappointed that I made it? I think I'll pass" Xander grunted as he did his pushups.  
  
"Think you're a funny man huh Hayter? Well the truth is the country doesn't have time for two bit jokers in its Army. Face the facts Hayter, you won't make it. You're the worst recruit we've ever had. Just quit, Hell, I'll even buy you a 24 pack if you quit now."  
  
"Really?" Xander said with interest.  
  
"Yeah. Just think of it. A 24 pack for you, just for quitting, and you're not even 21 yet."  
  
"It's a convincing deal, but…not interested."  
  
"Why? Why are you passing up this sweet deal?" the Drill Sergeant asked half-curious, half disappointed,  
  
"I have nowhere else to go," he said, spying Amy.   
  
Amy in turn just looked at her old friend, wondering why he would say that, when she heard Xander's voice behind her announce "Private David Hayter reporting as ordered sir."  
  
"At ease soldier" an authoritative voice said behind Amy. She looked behind her and was now in an office. From behind the desk sat an old man with a beard and eye patch covering his right eye. Xander stood at attention. "Do you know why I have called you here?" the old soldier asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Hayter, I've been watching your training and despite the fact that you've earned the worst overall marks in your class, you've demonstrated determination and in some cases skill that I admire. I've brought you here cause I want you in my unit. I want you to join Special Forces Unit Fox-Hound."  
  
"SIR"  
  
"I take it that's a yes?"  
  
"YES SIR. But why me?"  
  
"You remind me of myself when I was your age," the old soldier said. "But you must understand Hayter, from now on, you don't exist. Only Solid Snake does." Amy looked at Xander, who was smiling at his new name.  
  
"Sir, pardon my asking but why Solid Snake?"  
  
"Because from what I've seen, you held together like a solid rock despite everything the Drill threw at you. You also showed that you in battle, you fought like a snake."  
  
The scene shifted and once again Amy saw Xander, and his commander in the office.  
  
"Solid Snake, we have a situation" he said with urgency. "Three days ago, we sent Gray Fox into Outer Heaven to find out what in hell is going on there. We lost contact with him, but not before he was able to send out a message. Unfortunately, it's not much. The only clue we have to what's happening there is 'Metal Gear.' Snake, I want you to pick off where Fox left off. Find out who or what Metal Gear is and stop them."  
  
"Sir," Xander said astonished. "I don't think I'm the right soldier for the job. I've only been in Fox-Hound for two weeks. Gray Fox was our best member and he failed. You want me to pick up where he left off?"  
  
"Yes I do. I didn't ask you to join Fox-Hound so you could run away from the first challenge that comes along Solid Snake. Just remember what I've taught you and you'll do fine."  
  
"BIG BOSS! Why?" she heard Xander shout, causing her to eye her friend, and what a site he was. Xander's uniform had blood on it, and his eyes were filled with rage.  
  
"Yes it was me all along Solid Snake. I was in charge of Outer Heaven the entire time. As our newest recruit, you were supposed to follow false leads and report back what I wanted you to see, buying me time to complete Metal Gear. But you just had to be too good" Xander's commanding officer said, throwing down his gun. Xander followed suit, and they ran at each other, but Big Boss slugged Xander in the stomach, stunning him then picking him up Big Boss tossed him towards Amy, knocking them both down.  
  
Getting back to her feet she saw Xander who was bleeding from his mouth. "This ends now Gray Fox."  
  
"Really Snake, how can it end when I'm not even the leader of Zanzibar. But you know who it is" Fox said cryptically. Without a word, she saw Xander charging at the new person, when Amy then noticed their surroundings. Xander and this Gray Fox were fighting in the middle of what looked like a minefield. Looking back at the battle, she saw that her surroundings had changed yet again. This time into what looked to be submarine. She saw another officer with a beret talking to an older looking Xander.  
  
"The Nuclear Weapons Disposal Facility on Shadow Moses Island, in Alaska's Fox Archipelago was attacked and captured by Next-Generation Special Forces being led by Fox-Hound. They're demanding that the government turn over the remains of Big Boss and they say that if their demands are not met within 24 hours, they'll launch a nuclear weapon. You'll have two mission objectives. First you're to rescue the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson and the President of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker. Both are being held as hostages. Secondly, you're to investigate whether or not the terrorists have the ability to launch a nuclear strike and stop them if they do."  
  
"What's the insertion method?" Xander said.  
  
"We'll approach the disposal facility by sub."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"We'll launch a one-man SDV (swimmer delivery vehicle). After the SDV gets as close as it can, dispose of it. From there on you'll have to swim" the officer said. Xander just remained sitting down, when the officer spoke again.   
  
"High Tech Special Forces Unit Fox-Hound. Your former unit...and the one that I was a commander of."  
  
"So they're still around..."  
  
"There are six members of Fox-Hound involved in this terrorist activity. Psycho Mantis, with his powerful psychic abilities. Sniper Wolf, the beautiful and deadly sharpshooter. Decoy Octopus, master of disguise. Vulcan Raven, giant and shaman. And Revolver Ocelot, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gunfighter. And finally, in charge of them... Fox-Hound's squad leader, Liquid Snake."   
  
"Liquid Snake?"  
  
"The man with the same code name as you. The nuclear weapons disposal facility covers the whole island. I'll instruct you by Codec after you reach your target."  
  
"Anyone going with me?"  
  
"As usual, this is a one-man infiltration mission."  
  
"Weapons and equipment OSP (on-site procurement)?"  
  
"Yes. This is a top-secret black op. Don't expect any official support."  
  
Amy was speechless. What in the Hellmouth had Xander been doing in the last thirteen years? 


	5. Lost and Found

More events of Shadow Moses Island played into Amy's head, but for some reason she was starting to meet resistance, as if Xander wanted the memories of whatever happened in Shadow Moses to stay buried. She was however only able to catch glimpses and hear bits and pieces. She saw him fight the man he called Ocelot in a gunfight, only to see his lose his right hand to what appeared to be a cyborg ninja. "Who are you?" she heard him ask the Ninja.  
  
"I'm like you," the Ninja said. "I have no name." Then she saw him in a room with computers, only this time he was fighting the Ninja, and calling him "Gray Fox."  
  
Then she saw Xander again, except he had long blonde hair, and he looked as though he was flying a helicopter and heard the blonde Xander call someone "brother." Xander dyed his hair? Then her vision was obstructed by a small blizzard and she now saw him standing over a beautiful blonde woman with what appeared to be a sniper rifle. Then she became horrified as she saw him fire a round from his firearm into the women's head. How could he do that? A man was with him, and he seemed to ask Xander something, then he started walking away, when Amy was then able to make out their dialogue.  
  
"Snake. What was she fighting for? What am I fighting for? What are YOU fighting for?"  
  
Yes she thought. What in Hell was her lost friend fighting for?  
  
"If we live through this, I'll tell you" was his response.  
  
Then the scene shifted to her seeing two Xander's fighting each other in hand to hand combat. One had the familiar brown hair and the other was the blonde one. Both of their eyes were filled with hate, confusing Amy even more, when she then woke up. 


	6. Epilogue

Eight Months Later  
  
The one thing Winifred Burkle hated about living in Michigan was that the only source of Tacos was the Taco Bell. Of course, the money she made as a researcher for the University of Michigan was good so that was the trade off. Deciding to take a break from the equation she was working on, Fred's mind drifted back to another time before Angel earned not only his redemption but also Darla's as well. Those were the good old days. When she was actually helping people. Fred's train of thought was interrupted as she heard her order number being called. Smiling like a child who had been given cookies, Fred got up from her seat and went to the counter to pick up her order. With her tray she turned around to go back to her seat when she collided with someone.  
  
Her coveted tacos flew in every direction, and her nachos supreme covered the clothes of the person she had bumped into and she saw it was a man. Getting to her feet, Fred helped the man to his feet. He traded glances from her and his clothes, then smiling at her he said "Sure you didn't put enough salsa?"  
  
"I Am So Sorry. Are you…"   
  
"I'm alright" the man interrupted her. "This isn't the first time I've had my clothes messed up. I was about due for something like this."  
  
"But your…"  
  
"It's just clothes, but you on the other hand are out a meal. Tell you what. I'll buy."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Don't worry. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Thank you. I'm Winifred Burkle, but my friends call me Fred."  
  
"I'm Iroquois Pliskin" he said smiling. 


End file.
